


•》Its Midnight~《•

by RedDeadEye, Remu



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Midnight, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDeadEye/pseuds/RedDeadEye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remu/pseuds/Remu
Summary: Roen is at the foot of my bed.





	•》Its Midnight~《•

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remu/gifts).



I look out of my window curtains to see a pitch black sky, littered with stars. With a loud sigh, I gently walk across the room, back to my bed. The clock states: 00:04. Midnight. Thoughts linger through my mind, as they always do when I'm restless.

I let out another sigh, and pray that I can somehow manage to get some rest. I reach for the edge of my warm duvet, wanting to get under the covers to escape the cold air racing through my room. My hand slipped. It seemed as though in that moment i couldnt control my own body. My hand fell straight onto my ass.

The noise was very loud. Too loud.  
The sound ricocheted throughout the room, bouncing off of my walls. I could feel the sound vibrations moving my room. Terror reigned.

My dog, Roen, viciously barked at the sudden wave of sound. I shushed him, trying to not awake anyone else. He continues to walk further near the end of the bed, continuing to bark as to protect me from the sound. I pick him up gently and place him on my lap. My hands disappear into his thick fur. I pet him.

 

》~The glimmer of the moonlit sky  
Radiates the light of his red, dead eyes.~《

**Author's Note:**

> fuck remu  
> this is an inside joke  
> Its midnight and I just slapped my ass so fucking loud. The sound ricochets around the room, startling my dog, Roen, who is laying at the foot of the bed. Roen perks up and starts barking, protecting me from the noise. I pet him


End file.
